Blood-Stained Tears
by Sir5er
Summary: Romano is attacked by a mysterious creature, and wakes up later only to find out...he's dead! Can he live with himself forever as a vampire? And what's worse, he is at war with himself, torn between his faith and the devil... Rated T for violence, blood, mild language and themes
1. Chapter 1

Romano tossed and turned in his sleep. He had a painful thirst. He tried to ignore it, but it got worse. He finally got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. He took a cup out of the pantry and filled it to the brim with ice cold water from the pitcher in the fridge. He gulped it down. However, the thirst was still there. Romano frowned and wondered why it wasn't satisfying him. He turned just in time to see a fly get caught in a web and the spider wrap it in spider silk. He watched as the spider then proceeded to drink the blood of the fly. Romano was mesmerized and caught himself drooling. He clinched his throat and breathed heavily. He swallowed and started to sweat. His attention was turned to the open door of his brother's room...something...was calling him inside...

Romano tip-toed to Italy's room, but stopped outside. He heard sobbing. He glanced inside. Italy was kneeling down with his back facing Romano and he was surrounded by candles that were lit. From the way it was set up, seemed someone had died.

Romano smirked. Maybe that potato-sucking bastard had kicked the bucket. But as Romano stepped into the room, Italy suddenly stopped crying and turned to see who it was.

Italy's eyes grew wide and he stood, Rosary in hand. "R-Romano?" he stuttered, through his tear-stained eyes, in disbelief.

"Si, who else would it be, eh?" Romano shrugged.

"You're...alive?" Italy stood with his mouth agape.

"What-sa your problemo, Fratello?" asked Romano. "You-a look like you've seen a ghost."

"Maybe...I am?" asked Italy, rubbing his eyes. "Is it-a really you, Fratello?" he held out his hand.

"...What-sa going on, eh?" Romano had enough of Italy's stupid stares of disbelief.

"But..." Italy started, "...you were dead..."

When Italy said, 'dead', Romano's heart skipped a beat. Or at least, he thought it did, he hadn't felt it. Romano started to hyperventilate, and he clutched his chest, falling to the ground on his knees.

Italy rushed to his side, "Romano, what-sa wrong?" he asked, still clutching his Rosary.

Romano, suddenly unconsciously hissed, shielded his eyes with his arm, and turned away from the crucifix. He closed his eyes.

Italy didn't know what was wrong with Romano. He wasn't sure what to do, or how to do it.

Romano's breathing grew heavier, and his eyes grew wide. He slapped the Rosary out of Italy's hand, and held his brother by the throat. He bared his teeth like an animal and snarled.

Italy's eyes grew wide and tears ran down his cheeks. He tried to loosen Romano's grip, and try to breathe; but Romano held him tight and lifted him off the ground, still holding Italy by the throat.

"Please, Fratello," Italy gasped. "Put me down..." He shut his eyes tight.

Romano's anger left his face and he started to just stare at Italy. Italy didn't notice, and was just concentrating on being set free. "Fratello," Romano spoke softly. "Please...help me..."

"I-ma try..." Italy gasped.

Romano snapped out of it, and gasped. He dropped Italy and Italy landed on all fours, gasping for air. Romano stumbled back into a table that had holy cards, candles, and Holy Water. The Holy Water sprinkled over him, putting out the small fire caused by the candles and cards; Romano hissed and cried out, as the Holy Water sizzled on his skin.

Italy stared at his brother's behavior. He glanced over at his Rosary on the ground, and picked it up, crossing himself and kissing the crucifix.

Romano fled the room and out the house, unsure of what to do.

* * *

Romano ran until his feet were heavy, and he stopped to rest. He sat down on a rock to think. What was happening to him? He put his face in his hands, and sighed deeply. "Oh, God... What have I-a done?" he sobbed quietly.

Romano thought about the day's events, trying to retrace his steps. How did this happen?

It was that strange creature! It had blood-shot eyes and a dark aura about it. It was cloaked in black, so Romano hadn't seen it completely, until...it was too late.

Romano was coming home late from the market with his groceries in hand. He decided to take a short-cut home. But that meant going through the forest. Romano walked along the gravel path, minding his own, when suddenly he heard a shrill cry. Romano dropped his groceries, and looked around, in panic. He started to run. He heard some kind of fabric behind him and turned his head. But nothing was there. Romano slowed to a stop and turned around completely. He looked in the trees and down the path, but nothing. Romano's eyes glanced around him and he only turned his head to look further in his eye's direction. Then Romano took off running, again.

This time, Romano knew he was being chased, as he saw a large black cloak draped around something that was very fast. Romano dodged into the trees and broke off a low, weak branch. He stood, waiting for the creature, holding the branch like a sword, and breathing heavily. "Okay, you bastard. Show yourself, eh?!"

The creature came in for the kill, but Romano had hit it with a stick, and it only seemed to anger it. Romano dropped the stick and ran in the opposite direction. But the creature gave chase and jumped on Romano's back! The creature wrestled with Romano, but it had won. Romano was pinned to the rocky ground, and the creature sank its teeth into Romano's neck.

Romano cried out in pain, and heard a gunshot, but his vision got blurry and he felt light-headed. He had fainted and the next moment, he was in his room, feeling thirsty. He hadn't noticed that his room had been decorated similar to how Italy's was now.

Candles and Holy Pictures of the Madonna and Saints surrounded him in his room, but he hadn't noticed.

He came back to the present, and he looked down at his clothes, that he had just noticed he was wearing. His favorite black, button-down, long-sleeved shirt with a white tie. "Oh my God! I'm-a the one who's-a dead!"


	2. Chapter 2

Romano sobbed himself to sleep and woke up to find he wasn't outside, nor was he in a familiar area. It was some kind of cave and there was an underground waterfall and a small pond. He was lying in a black silk and velvet-covered coffin. He slowly sat up and looked around. Where was he? The thought continued in his head.

"So you've awoken," came a mysterious, beautiful, soothing voice.

Romano turned to face a woman that matched her beautiful, soothing, mysterious voice. She smiled and looked deep into his eyes. It was staring to creep him out, so he looked away.

"Where am I, eh?" Romano asked, while looking around.

"Home," the woman mused. She looked like she could use some sun, she was so pale. Maybe she didn't get out much…

"Home?" repeated Romano. "No, this isn't home…"

"Yessss, it issss…." The woman hissed.

Romano only turned his eyes towards her direction. Okay, he was officially freaked out. Romano stood up out of the coffin and the woman immediately ran towards him, taking him in an embrace. Romano stood, wide-eyed at her action.

The woman breathed on his neck and he shivered. She licked her lips. "Lovino…" she whispered.

"How do you-a know my-a name?" Romano stared forward, in some kind of trance.

"I know…all about you…"

Romano broke away. "No!" he shouted, causing his voice to be echoed in the cave.

"Why do you resist?" the woman asked calmly and held out her arms, in a welcoming way.

"Resist?" Romano asked, repeating her words. "I-a…I-a…because I-a wanna!"

The woman chuckled. "You will come to me when you're ready. You've only become a vampire tonight."

"Vampire?" Romano questioned.

"Yesss," she hissed again. "A creature of the night…"

"Listen-a here, Lady," Romano began. "I'm-a not some personal enjoyment, you hear! Nor am I some-"

"Vampire?"

"Who-a are you, anyway? Stop reading my mind!"

"One of the perks," she smiled. "You may call me Ladyship…"

"I-a only call you what I want, eh!"

"Ladyship," the woman repeated. She stared into Romano's eyes and he stared back, in the trance again. She smiled and gestured for him to come closer.

"Ladyship," Romano, unconsciously, obeyed and fell into her embrace again. He closed his eyes, as she placed her lips on his neck. She hissed again and smiled as she dug her fangs into his soft neck.

Romano's world went black. The sound of a blood curdling shriek filled the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Romano pushed the woman away and grasped his neck where she bit him with both hands. He cried in pain, falling to his knees. He shut his eyes tight, trying to soothe the pain. He opened them again and looked at the woman grinning at him. Her mouth was covered in his blood. She licked her fangs, and wiped her hand over her chin, then licked the blood off her hand.

Romano's vision got blurry and he began to breathe heavily. He gasped in air. He began hyperventilating. What had she done to him? "Bitch," Romano breathed.

The woman only chuckled. She smiled and knelt down to help him. Romano stood up and turned from her, still holding his neck. His hands shook as he looked at them. His vision changed from clear to blurry, back-and-forth for a few moments. His eyes grew wide at the sight of his hands covered in his own blood. He shivered. He began to hyperventilate so much, he began to sob. "No," he whispered. "No….don't give in, Lovino…" He tried to rub off the blood from his hands, but to no avail.

The woman smiled. He would come around. Give in to his new vampire instincts. He would come crawling to her soon enough. She stood up.

Romano took a step forward, but the woman stopped his advance by saying, "You don't want to leave now. It's almost morning."

"I-ma do what I want!" Romano barked back. "You-a can't stop me!"

"I can't," the woman admitted. Then she pointed to the rising sun, "but that can…if you leave, you'll turn to dust…"

Romano turned back to see the sunrise and shielded his eyes. It was unusually bright. Romano had seen sunrises before, and they never were this bright. He turned again, to see the woman had disappeared. Romano stood still, but the sun's light touched his feet and he jumped back, as it had strangely sizzled and stung. He breathed, mouth opened, as he desperately looked around for a hiding place. His attention was turned to the coffin he had awoken in. He ran to it and dived in, trying to close the lid before the sun's rays came over it. "COME ON, DAMN IT!" he finally closed it and lay still. The only sound he heard in the darkness was his own breathing…

He sobbed himself to sleep, again, in hunger and thirst like before…

Italy stood, in silence inside the chapel. Romano had been gone for almost two days now. But who could he tell that he was somehow still alive? How could they have a funeral, if Romano's body wasn't found?

Italy shook his head and sat down in the pew. He quietly sobbed, head in his hands.

"Mi scusi," asked a young woman from the end of the pew. "I am so sorry about your loss."

Italy looked up, and sadly met her glance. "Si, gratzie…" he placed his hand over his forehead to hide his tears.

The woman's face softened and she understood his pain. She had lost her sister in an accident. It had been almost 10 years, now. But she was still saddened by it.

Italy left the chapel after morning Mass and, to his surprise, Germany was waiting outside.

"Germany?" asked Italy, astonished. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry about your loss, Italy," Germany took off his hat, and smoothed the loose hair back.

Italy glanced at the ground and nodded. "Germany?" he began.

"Ja?" asked Germany.

"I-a need to talk to you so bad…"

"Ja, sure," Germany walked with Italy, hands behind his back. "Vhat ist it, Italy?"

"It's…It's-a Romano," Italy began. "Well, we can't have the funeral…"

"Vhat? Vhy not?" Germany was a little confused with his little Italian friend.

"I-a don't have….Romano's body anymore…"

Germany stopped in his tracks, but Italy kept walking, unaware and lost in his own thoughts. "Vhat do you mean?"

Italy then realized Germany had stopped and looked back at him. "I-a don't have his body anymore."

Germany weakly smiled. "It couldn't have gotten up und valked avay…"

Italy's expression didn't change. He glanced at Germany, a serious look in his eyes.

"You're not joking…are you, Italy?"

Italy shook his head. "No, not this time, Germany. This time, I'm-a serious. I can't find him."

Germany's blood went cold and it drained from his face. Did someone steal Romano's body or had it really gotten up and walked off?

"Tell me everything, Italy," Germany placed his arm around Italy's shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's-a true," Italy sighed. "Romano's gone. He just…left…He seemed a little…different…"

"Zhat's veird…" Germany agreed, nodding once. "Und different…how?"

"He was frightened by Holy Water…"

"Holy Vater?" Germany shook his head. "How is that different? I thought he rarely went to Mass?"

"Well," Italy thought for a moment. "It sizzled on his-a skin."

"It…sizzled? Like burned him?"

"Si," Italy nodded. "It was-a weird…"

"Ja," Germany glanced down. "I didn't know it burned you if you didn't go to Mass in a while…"

"It-a doesn't work like that," Italy smiled. "Only to-" he stopped mid-sentence.

"Only to…vhat?"

Italy looked straight in his eyes. "Only to… demons…"

Germany's eyes widened. "Demons? Are you scherious?"

Italy sighed and nodded. "But Romano isn't-a demon! Sure, he hasn't gone to Mass in a while, but he isn't-a THAT evil! Demons kill-"

Germany's look halted Italy's sentence. He was going to say 'people', but realized his German friend was staring at him. "I meant…" Italy rethought his sentence. "Demons are evil spirits sent by Satan to destroy souls…"

"Oh, ist zhat all?" Germany asked.

"'Is that all?'" Italy repeated Germany's words in disbelief. "How can you-a say that? It's horrible!"

They continued to walk, coming upon a pond and a bench. They sat down to continue the conversation. Italy felt heartbroken about Romano's behavior. He didn't understand what was wrong, but he had a bad feeling that something happened to Romano that would forever change him and he would never return home…alive…

"I donna know what to do, Germany!" Italy whimpered and wiped his eyes.

"Schtop crying!" Germany ordered, slapping his palm on the bench between them.

Italy continued to cry, adding little whines for effect. Germany had enough and snapped his fingers. Italy immediately ceased crying and stared at him. "Now zhat's better," Germany sighed. "Now let's start over," he covered his forehead, preparing for a long, and probably constant off-topic, story. Italy couldn't hold a conversation without mentioning food, especially pasta, and women.

**Remember to R & R! Favorite and Follow me! **** Please take my poll on my profile!**


End file.
